pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' *'Archive 4' *'Archive 5' NPC Official Artwork Do you want me to continue uploading the NPC official artwork images (no offense, but the ones we have right now are pretty dull and small) or should you just delete the ones I uploaded already?-- :I like Game's, keep going is my vote but we'll leave it up to Green ::Yes, do, but check Category:Concept art to see if we have it already. If we don't, upload; if we do and it's the same size, don't upload; if we do but it's smaller, upload and put a deletion notice on the smaller one and an admin will sort it out. I can upload some to if you like, I uploaded the ones beginning with Pik and the enemies removed from Pikmin 2. I also took care of the ship parts. Pikmin 1254 :Okay, Green check the deletion box thingy (category, I suppose...) and delete the tagged images. Also, should I replace the the File:Dwarfredbulborb.jpg with File:Mini_Bulborbs.jpg as the one I uploaded has two more Dwarf Red Bulborbs than the one Insectdisastermaster uploaded.-- ::Oh, uh, I guess so. http://www.pikmin.com/stage/index_1_2.html official pikmin wesite hi, snargret here, I was wondering if someone would copy down the data from the officail pikmin website, (on the enemies, see the data by clicking on "the planet," and then a stage. does anyone know what I'm talking about?, (I can be confusing) I will update a few pages if I get around to it, (check the snargret page) the snargret guy ( 15:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) hey, sorry, those unregistered contributors were me about 20 seconds ago, I have the url to the website: (The snargret guy 15:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) :Um...they're just generic, non-encyclopaedic, short descriptions. We have our own descriptions. ok, just though you guys might want that info, though you never found it before, i changed the bulborband snagret page, but you probably already know this (The snargret guy 19:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC)) ... .... .... Well... Hi. I'm... well I was new here (I'm not sure any more) and... You know someone called GameFreak75, right? Well take a look at this, followed by this. No. 3. You should get the message. Can you help? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 14:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks a lot! And, just for your information, I know as much about CSS as I do about the cumulative effects of sea squirt discharge on the brain chemistry of Germanic ammonites, so this is kind of strange, but thanks! Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 07:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Gamefaqs http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=589374&topic=51531935&page=1 :Posted 11/3/2009 1:13:04 AM :''The challenge isn't meant to be the time, it's meant to be getting through with few Pikmin losses. And the way the game counts Pikmin losses and time and days spent is clearly an indication we're meant to impose our own limits on ourselves if we want more of a challenge. Moreover, any time limit they set will be far from difficult (see Pikmin; I never took more than half the time you get); it's much better to do things like implement unlockables for beating the game quickly or with few/no losses. :It needs a hard story mode, harder enemies, etc. :''That, yes, but the difficulty shouldn't come from time limits. More challenging puzzles would be nice too, maybe a load of much more difficult optional stuff like you get in Zelda games, so pretty much anyone can finish the game, but completing it 100% is much harder. :--- :*In dromedary-like state of readiness* :''The Nintendo Realm: http://s1.zetaboards.com/TheNintendoRealm :''Yeah, he played up to day 301 to disprove it, with a video and everything. :--- :*In dromedary-like state of readiness* :''The Nintendo Realm: http://s1.zetaboards.com/TheNintendoRealm :''Certainly nothing anyone's ever reached. I don't see modern games having limits anywhere near as low as that, anyway. Maybe more in the region of 4*(2^30) - 1 (= 4,294,967,295). Though whether they'd set a limit to make sure it'd fit on-screen without looking odd? :--- *''In dromedary-like state of readiness* :My site: greenpickle.co.cc Dude, I dug this out on the forum, but it's fairly recent. Do you use gamefaqs often?Pikdude 02:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :...Wait, did you seriously just copy/paste random GameFAQs posts? Miles. 03:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::...Well, all from the same topic, but apparently, yes. And that's not really very recent; I have more recent posts on that board. And yeah, I visit GameFAQs fairly often. :::Miles, Miles, Miles. Haven't you learned anything about me? Of course I copied and pasted randomly!Pikdude 23:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::... Miles. 00:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol :)Pikdude 21:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::>.> ::::::::ಠ_ಠ -- :)Pikdude 21:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Apparnetly, doing :) doesn't turn out to well by itself...Pikdude 21:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nope um yeah Shearwig and Male Sheargrub are different in that one uses official artwork as the main image. I know we've had an argument over this before, but which do you prefer? Either is fine, but if you choose to have the official artwork as the main image, I can get to work. If you say screenshots should be there, then I'll fix articles that aren't applicants to that. :) 'Blue Ninjakoopa' 00:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, kind of use the screenshot unless it's not very good. These cases are sort of borderline, IMO, since these creatures are so small it's hard to get good screenshots. I don't think every page needs to have the same image style in the infobox; it's not really much of an inconsistency. And sometimes the concept art just looks far too fake, in which case a screenshot is better even if it's not of great quality. This is a pretty subjective thing, really, and it's hard to make rules that are easy to follow. ::Get some editing software, take the screenshot, and white out the background, then oost the quality. That is the official screenshots you get. It is not, in fact, concept art.Pikdude 16:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::You're saying this is from a screenshot? ::::Digital representation. Not concept art.Pikdude 00:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S.-Yes, it could be, but I doubt it. Requesting rollback/administration. How would I be able to do that? 'Blue Ninjakoopa' 00:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :We had a forum for it somewhere. Forum:New admin/voting I think.-- ::Th-... that is very unorganized. Something needs to be done about that. Possibly a move to a project page, which is how you're supposed to run for power. 'Blue Ninjakoopa' 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Um, basically, when the wiki needs a new admin, we set up an application process and vote for one. The way other wikis do it, allowing people to become admins at any time if they're deemed capable regardless of whether there's a need for a new one, they end up with loads, which is just silly. For rollback, just ask on a forum page or an admin's talk; it couldn't be simpler. Though, in the past, rollback has just been given to people who've been reverting a lot and can clearly be trusted, without them asking. ::::Your second sentence is invalid and completely untrue; at other organized Wikias, we set up requests for adminship as a project page. People sign under support or oppose and after an amount of time, the RfA is either passed or failed, and the one requesting the powers is informed of the results. The way you're making users admins, I admit, is ''similar, but not standard procedure, and highly discouraged. It's also unorthodox. Giving one powers based on what they do is not recommended and often discouraged as well. I asked you (the creator) because I would like to request rollback, but I can not find the project page. My intentions are only to help out, but with your way of running this place, there will need to be a few changes; the main change being how certain users handle IP address vandals. Blue Ninjakoopa 20:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::What about my second sentence is untrue? You just said that at other wikis, people request adminship, others vote, and they are given or rejected the position; as such, you could quite easily end up with too many admins. Who discourages the way it's done here? You say powers should not be given based on what people do - then what are the votes people at other wikis make on your RfA pages based on? What else is there to base it on? Edits are the only contact on wikis, and as such there's no other means by which users can be judged suitable or unsuitable of a position. :::::You want to request rollback, then request rollback. You still haven't done so. :::::Not every wiki must treat everything in the exact same manner. Wikis are communities that set up their own standards their own rules, their own ideas of what is orthodox and what is not. If you want to suggest a different manner of doing things, don't talk about other wikis, talk about the advantages and disadvantages, something beyond 'your way bad, my way good'. :::::Oh, and I'm not 'the creator' by any means, just an admin. :::::Personally, I don't think calling anonymous vandals 'stupid' is necessarily a problem, but if you have an issue with someone else, confront them rather than talking behind their back. GameFreak's a good user; he'll listen if you present it as a friendly suggestion. To be honest, I think CL's just a bit contagious. ::::::Response to your first paragraph - You've misread the context of my words, obviously. The RfAs aren't always passed, and it's not like any user can request powers. The requester has to have a good understanding of the policies, made a decent amount of good faith edits to articles (be them reverts or just adding to the article), and no record of trolling/asshattery/vandalism. You can base your votes for a user requesting rollback/adminship/bureaucracy off of his/her contributions and activity. You're all just using your opinions, which is discouraged by Wikia, along with other wikia sites. ::::::Response to your second paragraph - I will need your permission to make the project page, first. ::::::Response to your third paragraph - Calling someone "stupid" classifies as a personal attack, in which the caller of the name has intentions on degrading his/her targets intelligence. You not having a problem with that is actually quite disturbing, to be frank. I don't need to confront Gamefreak about his behavior; I'm not his mother, and I'm not "talking about him behind his back"; I simply alerted you of how he treats IP vandals. And what, may I ask, is 'CL'? Blue Ninjakoopa 21:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Er...that was only my 3rd breakdown. ^_^' And CL is Crystal_lucario, but that's not my problem. I just like making fun of their stupidity in spamming, is there really any harm done? I'm not the only one in the whole world that does that, ya know, about the treatment of IPs.-- :::::::::It's still a personal attack. In case none of you have realized, PAs are usualy grounds for being blocked. The best alternative is to ignore the IP, not follow up behind and PA him/her. Blue Ninjakoopa 21:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I do understand how it works; I said, 'if they're deemed capable'; and 'and they are given or rejected the position'. Of course not everyone becomes an admin, but it's possible for many to. Look at Wikitroid and Mariowiki. And look at the vote page GameFreak linked to, where I pointed out users' contributions (that being what they do, incidentally) and included links to them for each candidate. ::::::::What do you mean by 'using opinions' in this context? How can a vote be anything but a poll of users' opinions? If the answer's fact, there's no point in having a vote, since there's a right answer; if there is no right answer, opinions are a necessity. Maybe I'm not understanding what you're complaining about here. ::::::::I said that to ask for rollback, ask an admin or create a forum page. Is there a particular need for it at the moment? Are you reverting much vandalism I'm not seeing in the RC? However, if you ask, I see no reason to doubt your responsibility enough to say no. ::::::::When I said it's not a problem, I don't mean I find it fine, I mean I don't see it as much of an issue. I don't think many anonymous users are going to come back and check what's on their talk page and do something because of it anyway. What are your reasons for thinking insulting a vandal is going to be detrimental to the operation of the wiki? And bear in mind that some people find it just as much of a personal attack when someone sort-of insults them, in a roundabout way. You've misread the context of my words, obviously. Does that not degrade my intelligence in a similar fashion? :::::::::conflict :::::::::Paragraph 1 - No red herrings, please; we're talking about this wikia, not those. :::::::::Paragraph 2 - The vote is not supposed to be an opinion, Greenpickle. You can wish one user the worst and still, you wouldn't be in the right to vote against his request. For the second time, votes for adminship/rollback/bureaucracy are based on the requesting user's contributions, understanding of policies, and absent history of vandalism/trolling/asshattery. :::::::::Paragraph 3 - A forum; are you serious? I can't request adminship by making a forum, Greenpickle. I need to make the project page, so that if my RfR passes/fails, it can be moved to an archive and everything won't be out of order. It's your job as the creator of this place to make these pages, but you've yet to do such. :::::::::Paragraph 4 - About you believing that personal attacks aren't much of a deal when it comes to productivity: any IP address can report his mistreatment to Wikia, and when he does, you will be in trouble for not handling the situation. The main factor is that personal attacks are not (shouldn't be, in this case) allowed. Common sense should tell you that calling a vandal "stupid" or an "idiot" is a complete waste of time, and it, in turn, shows asshattery. In response to you again misreading the context of my message of which I told you that you misread the context of my message: I'm not calling you stupid; I'm pointing out to you that you did not comprehend the meaning of my words, and responded to them in a manner that had shown such. Blue Ninjakoopa 21:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, but you're reading what I say, right? And what you say? I'll respond to the one point I haven't already answered: rollback != adminship. Rollback is nothing. Why do we need to keep track of exactly why someone was (not) given the ability to revert edits more quickly? What is wrong with a forum page? Forum pages are community pages, and part of the wiki as much as any other part. If you won't understand that what's standard elsewhere need not be standard here, I can't help.